penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin Camp (comic)
Penguin Camp is a comic that penguincamp used to draw. His alias and Youtube channel is sort of a reference and a tribute to the comic. Story This isn't like a comic book comic, it's more like a strip comic for a newspaper. The story is about a rich family of penguins that now live in Oakland, CA (California) and own a wealthy business named Penguins inc, a comany that sells just about everything. The Tekkit company penguincamp created is a tribute to Penguins inc. The company sells stuff in USA, CA (Central Antarctica), CoA (Core Antarctica), EA (East Antarctica), NB (North Bay, country in Antarctica), UK, Italy, France, China, Japan, Australia, Mexico, and possibly many other places, but penguincamp doesn't remember them. Characters There are many characters in the story. They are split up by family. Penguin Family Peep Penguin Peep the penguin is basically the main character. He is always getting into trouble and half of the time he does, it usually has something to do with the police. He is 6 years old, and shares a room with Cody 1, Cody 2, and Cody 3. The Cody's There are four Cody's. Cody 1 (age 4), Cody 2 (age 8), and Cody 3 (age 6). They are part of a group called the Cody Club. Maverick Maverick is the dad. He is 42 and is the CEO of Penguins inc. He has many brothers, notably Chuck, who he calls his "Best Brother". Kruzbird Kruzbird is the mom (crooze-bird). She is 32 and usually is mad at Peep for getting into trouble. Chuck Chuck is Maverick's brother, aged 43. He also shares many other brothers, but specifically Maverick is his "Best Brother". He was once married, but got divorced. He took in his son, Chucky. Chucky Chucky is Chucks' son. He now lives with the Penguin family. He is aged 10. Pigeon Pigeon is not a pigeon, but a penguin. He was once in the Pigeon Patrol (possibly a SWAT-like defense group) and is technically a veteran. He is Maverick's brother, aged 45. Fluff Fluff is Maverick's brother, although he is only 25. He is a veteran from the Air Force and was a Second Lieutenant. Even though he has skills with fighter pilots, he always seems to crash whenever he tries to pilot a plane. Fluffy Fluffy is also Maverick's brother, age of 26. He looks a lot like Fluff. Flamgoose Flamgoose is 16, and is the drummer of a garage band called "The Oaklanders". He is pretty famous, although he is only in a garage band. Peatree Peatree is the backup singer for "The Oaklanders". If the lead singer is out, he comes in. He is 14. Waddle Waddle does not have a confirmed age, but is a teenager. He is the backup guitarist for "The Oaklanders", even though he is better at guitar than the lead guitarist. Flappers Flappers is the backup bassist for "The Oaklanders". He does not have a confirmed age, although a teenager. Snowball Snowball does not have a confirmed age, but is somewhere around 5 to 9. Mumble Mumble is 7, and likes to walk around in an igloo (DO NOT ask how). His igloo comes with a bathroom, a refridgerator (kind of ironic because it's an igloo), and a bed. Adam Adam is age 2. Pengwin Family The Pengwin family members are professional scientists. Even the kid is known for making inventions and substances. They live in Emeryville, CA. Flappy Flappy is around the age of 5 to 12. He is a well-known scientist even though he's at a young age. He has made many inventions and substances in his home. Cody Yet another Cody is here, the father of the family. He divorced with his wife and decided to take Flappy. He is also a well-known scientist, though not as well known as Flappy. McPenguin Family This family is the second-richest family of the Penguin family tree. Flap Flap lives in Oakland, although in one comic he flew in from another city in New York with his dad. He is 6, and is Peep's favorite cousin. He is great at martial arts and can wield a sword well. Salmon Salmon is Flap's brother, aged 12. He is the lead guitarist for "The Oaklanders", and can literally use his guitar to get rid of your eardrums. Chow Chow is the dad, which makes sense since two members of the family have fish names. Tuna Tuna is the mom of the family. App Family The App family is a family of teenagers. Their parents died for an unkown reason, but the teenagers are old enough to take care of themselves. Tap Tap's favorite color is purple, and he drives a boat (both on land and sea!) that holds all of their gear and has Wi-Fi. Pap Peep's second favorite cousin. His favorite color is blue, and he likes riding on an electric scooter. Zap His favorite color is green, and he rides on a smooth icicle like a snowboard. Yap His favorite color is yellow. Unlike his family, he doesn't have a transportation device. Lap Lap likes orange, and sometimes he gets out his snowboard (made out of what a snowboard is usually made out of), clips a wakeboarding hook to the boat and himself, and holds on tight! Rap Preferring red, he likes riding down hills with his Zipfy. Other People in the Family Cody McFlaps (age 17, singer of "The Oaklanders". Lives in UK.) Marvin Killer (age 15, bassist of "The Oaklanders". Lives in UK.) Fishroe Nature (age 1, lives in CA, presumably Oakland.) Yellowtail Nature (dad of the family) penguincamp-forgot-her-name Nature (mom of the family) Hyiosk Keraoe Ker-ow (kid, can wield a wood bamboo stick that can pwn other people in martial arts) Pellon Hapi (penguincamp got her name from Hongkongfooey1316, but he actually said "Helen", not "Pellon") Nirk Hapi (brother of Pellon/Hellen) Tim Fisher (teenager) Timmy Fisher (age 7) Places The action took place in these areas most of the time: Penguin Manor A manor with an elevator, 9 floors, a rooftop golf course, a nacho bar, a bowling alley, 4 arcades, 2 computer labs, an aquarium (kind of ironic for a penguin to have one) who knows how many swimming pools, and yes, plenty of room to spare. Other Places Other places include the GanderTechZ store (a division of Penguins inc), their family members' houses, and just plain outside. Writers penguincamp wasn't the only writer. There were also these, which he wants to pay tribute to: Hongkongfooey1316 Hongkongfooey1316 has been penguincamp's friend for a long time, but has never played Minecraft. He made at least 2 comics. Agent_EnderNuke Yes, Agent_EnderNuke made Penguin Camp comics. Sometimes penguincamp looks back at them and says "Man, that was SO much better than mine." He has made around 10 copies, many are still intact. conn_creeper30 Even his brother was once in it. He only made a couple, though.